


Pretending

by AngelsAggression



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC, Rage Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAggression/pseuds/AngelsAggression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elysia is just so tired of the people around her putting on masks to hide themselves. Shitty short summary, I know, but this is just supposed to be a rage write for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

She was tired. So irrevocably, truly, irreversably tired. Why did people feel the need to hide behind things, to call themselves one thing, and yet dance the wrong dance they had chosen? Elysia just could not fathom the reason, even now, as she sat alone outside her hive. The breeze was gentle and quite warm as it swept over the landscape, whispering through her short black locks and whistling faintly through the ridges in her horns. 

The stars were plentiful tonight, as the troll was immensely thankful. If there was one thing that could calm her almost instantly, it was taking a good long look at the gorgeous night sky, twinkling and blinking seemingly for her benefit alone. It was peaceful, something her troubled mind was most definitely lacking. It was in her nature to worry, stress over things that oftentimes, she herself had made happen. However, this time was not one of those instances. 

This was about the people she called her friends. It was not her fault that they pretended. Yes, that was the word, pretended. They hid. Like cowards in the night, their shelter being only the wall of false truth they built, and Elysia wanted nothing more than to bare her fangs and scream at them for their foolishness, their childishness. Why did they have to lie to her, when she knew already that they were only putting up a facade? 

Whatever the reason was... Attention, recognition, specialty, confusion, age... She couldn't bear it. Her friends were warping themselves right in front of her and she saw past it like it was transparent. Not only was it extremely angering, it was hurtful. Was she really so judgmental that her friends felt that they had to be something they weren't? Was she really so horrible? She wondered what could have caused them to do something so... So stupid! 

They were all mostly still young, and Elysia blamed it on that without even thinking about the possibility being false. It was definitely for that reason, she deduced. However, it could not be the only one. A lot of her friends were at the stage where they must have felt that they were not special enough, or interesting enough. They were trying to figure themselves out. She could understand that, but to outright pretend to be something they clearly weren't by decision alone? That was taking it much too far! Such decisions took time, she knew. 

Time and the right amount of experience. Did they allow her to explain that, though? No! Most of them were so damned sure of themselves that they did not give her the benefit of the doubt even once. All they had done for the most part, was shoot her down coldly, claiming that she didn't know them, that she was wrong and that she was the one being foolish and ridiculous. Who would do such a thing...? Who would be so heartless and ignorant as to tell her that they were something she could clearly see was a lie, and that she was the wrong person? One had even blown up on her in a rant of sarcasm and insistence that they were what they claimed to be, which was clearly not true, and she believed was downright ridiculous. 

She had had enough of it. Elysia could not stand pretenders and fakers. They were simply too obnoxious and loathe to be around. If her friends insisted to lie for whatever reason to her, for perhaps, dimension or impression, she would not involve herself with them any longer. Until they ceased their childish antics, she would give them no room to further warp themselves around her. She was finished. Being lied to was simply unacceptable. Being a faker, even more so. Especially for equally as immature reasons. Elysia narrowed her eyes at the sky, and it twinkled back curiously. She lay back, hands behind her head. It was time for someone in that band of children to be mature. Real. Why not be that someone?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Pretty short, no? I thought so. This would be my first story if I didn't exactly count it as one, for the reason I wrote it. But meh. Gotta start somewhere, right?


End file.
